


Sweater Weather

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: From the first time Will pulled on a chunky knit, Hannibal was smitten. It went beyond a crush. More like a tornado threatening to knock Will over any second.


  Hannibal would paw and nudge until Will opened a little nook for him to burrow in. He could stay like that all day. Will would kiss his head and pet wherever his hand happened to be. The belly was Hannibal’s favorite.


  Will was happy to go along with it. Until he found himself shivering with the thermostat set at sixty degrees. Around the same time his favorite shirts started disappearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/149288915157/sweater-weather) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

From the first time Will pulled on a chunky knit, Hannibal was smitten. It went beyond a crush. More like a tornado threatening to knock Will over any second.

Hannibal would paw and nudge until Will opened a little nook for him to burrow in. He could stay like that all day. Will would kiss his head and pet wherever his hand happened to be. The belly was Hannibal’s favorite.

Will was happy to go along with it. Until he found himself shivering with the thermostat set at sixty degrees. Around the same time his favorite shirts started disappearing.

“Hey. Any idea where my blue flannel might be?”

Hannibal looked up from his coffee to see Will leaning against the door frame. Wet hair, well-worn jeans. A challenge in the angle of his hips.

Brows wide around his eyes, Hannibal shook his head.

Will sidled towards the table. “Are you sure?”

Hannibal held his breath until Will was standing over him, glaring. “Would you like some coffee?” A coquettish blink accompanied the offer.

The innocent routine was good. Adorable even. But patience had its limits. Will beared down. “Don’t change the subject.”

“What subject?”

“Hannibal.” Will drew out the syllables.

“Will?”

Will leveled a look, enunciating. “Where is my shirt?”

A swallow lodged in Hannibal’s throat. “Maybe the dog got it.”

“The dog, huh?”

“Maybe.”

Will glanced towards the stairs. Hannibal stood suddenly. “Will, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

Hannibal pressed close to stroke Will’s chest. “Stay with me.”

A gleam lit Will’s eyes. “Uh uh. I’m gonna check the closet.”

“No!”

“Too late.”

Will took off running. Hannibal chased after him, grabbing for frayed cuffs as he stumbled. “You’re supposed to trust me!”

“Fat chance!” Will shouted back.

“Not the closet!”

By the time Hannibal burst into the bedroom, Will was knee deep in the evidence. Mounds of plaid and waffle weave dug out from the back of the closet.

“You bought half of these for me!”

Hannibal shrunk into himself. “Sorry?”

He looked like little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “What am I going to do with you?”

Hannibal perked up. Approaching slowly, he offered a shy smile. “I have some ideas.”

Will shuddered as warm breath tickled an ear. Closing his eyes at the feel of Hannibal’s thumb teasing a nipple. “H-Hannibal.” A pinch jerked his hips hard against Hannibal’s

Grinding, Hannibal’s lips glanced over Will’s neck. “Forgive me?”

Will dropped his head to Hannibal’s shoulder. “Mm hmm.”

“And you’ll still wear the sweaters?”

Peeking up, a groan threaded through Will’s voice. “You’re pushing your luck.”

“But you will?”

Laying his head back down, Will sighed. “No point in arguing. I know when I’m licked.”

Hannibal smiled against his skin. “You’re not licked yet. I haven’t even started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
